


Белая обезьяна

by iscalox



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once on his journey to the West, Sun Wukong meets a white monkey that looks very much like himself. Partly based on the Tang story "White Monkey" by an unknown author. In Russian.</p><p>Однажды, по пути в Западный Рай, Сюаньцзан и ученики встречают обезьяну, как две капли воды похожую на Сунь Укуна.</p><p>Фик частично основан на Танской новелле неизвестного автора "Белая обезьяна". События фика являются предысторией к "Белой обезьяне".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая обезьяна

— Поразительно, просто поразительно! — воскликнул Сунь Укун.

Он стоял посреди огромной пещеры, устеленной коврами. На коврах расположились сотни обнаженных девушек, которые болтали, хохотали, ели и пили, а некоторые занимались вещами и поинтереснее: Сунь Укун заприметил, что парочка у входа страстно целуется, а с десяток девушек в дальнем углу переплелись так, что стали похожи на клубок змей. 

Посреди всего этого непотребства стоял трон, на котором вольготно расселась обезьяна, похожая на Сунь Укуна во всем, кроме одного: мех у нее был белым. Укун обошел вокруг трона, рассматривая обезьяну со всех сторон. Да, сомнений не оставалось, она была его точной копией: та же уродливая сморщенная морда, те же защечные мешки, те же длинный хвост. 

Неудивительно, что местные жители так пугались, увидев Сунь Укуна: вначале старик в деревне, который, едва завидев Сюаньцзана и его учеников, сразу побежал прятать свою красавицу дочь, затем испуганные подруги на лугу, а после древняя старуха, которая упала на колени перед учителем и слезно молила «не отдавать ее в гарем к этой ужасной мартышке». Сюаньцзану пришлось постараться, чтобы убедить перепуганных людей не бояться Укуна. В конце концов выяснилось, что виновником была обезьяна, которая воровала самых красивых девушек и держала их в плену в своей пещере: обезьяна выглядела точь-в-точь как сам Сунь Укун, только была белого цвета и не носила одежды.

Слушая рассказы местных, Укун все больше мрачнел, и не только потому, что они постоянно подчеркивали, как та была уродлива. Просто ему в голову закралось одно подозрение, которое стоило проверить. Поэтому Сунь Укун оставил учителя на попечение Чжу Бацзе и Шасэна, а сам отправился на поиски пещеры, которая, по словам старухи, находилась «где-то там, в горах, не так чтобы далеко, но и не близко; за неделю-то точно доберетесь!».

Искать пришлось долго, но в конце концов на след его навели плененные девушки: увидев у горного озера двух голых девиц, Сунь Укун проследил, куда те пошли, и наконец-то заметил вход в пещеру, спрятанный в густых кустах. Он ворвался внутрь, где и обнаружил того, кого искал — наглую белую обезьяну с мерзким голосом и кривой ухмылкой. То есть практически своего двойника.

Обезьяна тем временем начала лениво дергать себя за член, демонстративно не обращая внимания на Сунь Укуна и уставившись в потолок.

— Постеснялся бы! — пристыдил ее Сунь Укун. — Ты тут все-таки не один! 

— И это мне очень помогает! — нагло ответила обезьяна, обводя взглядом девушек и продолжая ритмично двигать рукой.

— Я про себя говорю, — уточнил Сунь Укун.

— А если кто против, он может выйти! 

Кажется, без весомых аргументов было не обойтись. Самый свой весомый аргумент Сунь Укун прятал в ухе: он поскреб там пальцем и выудил палочку не длиннее цуня. Правда, маленькой она была недолго — то ли по желанию хозяина, то ли из-за присутствия стольких обнаженных девушек палочка начала расти и очень быстро оказалась огромным боевым посохом — длиной в два обезьяньих роста, а то и больше. 

— Заканчивай, — приказал Сунь Укун обезьяне, помахивая посохом. — И пойдем куда-нибудь, где народу поменьше. Надо поговорить!

— Ну хорошо, — согласилась обезьяна и, выпустив член из лап, спрыгнула с трона и вперевалку направилась к дальней стене пещеры, где чернел узкий проход, ведущий вглубь горы, бросив на ходу:  
— Только «народ» тут везде. Свободных мест нет — гарем большой, а пещера маленькая! Вот девицы и сидят везде, куда ни плюнь.

Как оказалось, обезьяна не врала: они уходили все глубже и глубже, но пленниц меньше не становилось. Наоборот, в дальних пещерах за места на полу шла нешуточная борьба: девушки сидели вдоль стен вплотную друг к другу и новеньких не пропускали. Стоило какой-нибудь из них начать протискиваться вперед, как ее одергивали товарки. Иногда дело доходило до драк: один из проходов полностью была забит визжащими девицами, которые пытались расцарапать друг другу лицо и вырвать волосы. Впрочем, белая обезьяна быстро навела порядок, отвесив скандалисткам пару хороших тумаков. Девицы успокоились и расселись по своим местам вдоль прохода, обиженно шмыгая носами и вытирая слезы, а хозяин пещеры и его гость смогли наконец-то пройти дальше, в огороженный закуток.

— Тут моя спальня, — пояснила обезьяна с гордостью. — Вот они и дерутся за право сесть поближе. Надеются, что я их замечу и приласкаю. И ведь они правы — красивых девушек я люблю, меня на всех желающих хватит!

Член у обезьяны так и не опустился. Сунь Укун закатил глаза и ничего не ответил, а вместо этого осмотрелся.

В спальне, помимо ковров и девушек, была мебель: большая кровать, сундук и пара стульев. 

Обезьяна обвела закуток рукой:   
— Располагайся! Тут скромненько, конечно, но мне хватает.

— Девушки, — напомнил Сунь Укун. — Выгони их куда-нибудь. Я же сказал — хочу поговорить один на один.

— Куда же я их дену — тут все места расписаны! — удивилась обезьяна. — Но, впрочем, они мне уже надоели. Пусть идут в коридор и защищают свое право жить в моей спальне кулаками. Сильнейшие выживут, а взамен остальных новеньких наберу.

Кажется, если бы Сунь Укун закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда того требовала ситуация, он так и ходил бы, глядя в потолок. Поэтому он просто молча дождался, пока недовольные девицы выйдут наружу и обезьяна опустит над входом в спальню полог.

— Ну вот, — промолвила обезьяна, — и что ты хочешь мне сказать?

— Ты и сам знаешь, — проворчал Сунь Укун.

— Ничего я не знаю, — обезьяна опять противно захихикала. Эта ее привычка начинала раздражать. Сунь Укун мысленно отметил, что самому так делать стоит пореже.

— Мне что, снять штаны? — спросил Сунь Укун с угрозой.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты их вообще надел, — пожала плечами обезьяна, прыгая на кровать. — Их же постоянно приходится то надевать, то снимать по двадцать раз в день! Ходил бы как я, голышом. Ты же обезьяна, в конце концов!

— Я еще и монах! — возразил Укун. — Старший ученик Танского монаха, который идет на Запад за священными книгами. Мне, знаешь ли, положено иметь штаны. Да и снимаю я их гораздо реже, чем ты.

Белая обезьяна сочувственно поцокала языком.

— Бедняжка! Так, может, задержишься у меня здесь на пару деньков?

Нет, так разговаривать было невозможно. Сунь Укун снова увеличил свой посох (который до того уменьшил до размера зубочистки, но в ухо так и не убрал, предчувствуя, что оружие скоро понадобится).

— Ну, хоть что-то у тебя растет в присутствии девушек! — визгливо засмеялась обезьяна, делая вид, что совсем не боится. Получалось у нее плохо: она забилась в угол кровати и оттуда следила за посохом.

— А ты, сынок, давай уже, кончай притворяться. Знаешь ведь, кто я такой и зачем пришел!

Обезьяна вздохнула и посерьезнела.

— Ну да, знаю, — признала она. — Мы, конечно, не виделись лет пятьсот, а то и больше, но ты мало изменился. Разве что сейчас ты почище и лучше одет. Да и горы над тобой нет. Двадцать Второй рассказал мне, что ты идешь, а ему рассказал Сто Тридцать Пятый. Тому, кажется, Восемнадцатый, сейчас уже точно не помню. А ему еще кто-то из наших. Мы тут, видишь ли, поддерживаем братскую связь. В общем, кто-то видел, как ты отыскал один из волосков и вернул на место. — В голосе обезьяны зазвучало возмущение.

Белая обезьяна говорила правду — когда-то давно, находясь в заточении под горой, Сунь Укун решил вырвать с десяток-другой шерстинок и, превратив их в свои подобия, отправить на волю — его странным образом грела мысль о том, что его копии будут куролесить и бесчинствовать на свободе, пока он лежит здесь, отбывая наказание, назначенное самим Буддой. Правда, в процессе Сунь Укун увлекся и навыдирал гораздо больше десяти волосков — сейчас он и сам не знал, сколько его копий бродит по свету. Пожалуй, сотни две, не меньше — судя по тому, сколько после этого осталось залысин. При мысли о том, что шерстинки успели натворить за эти пятьсот лет, Сунь Укун готов был сгореть от стыда — ведь тогда он специально выдирал волосы из мест понеприличнее. Например, с низа живота, где шерсть у него была белого цвета. 

По пути на Запад Укун внимательно прислушивался ко всем слухам об обезьянах, и если вдруг начинал подозревать, что речь идет об одной из его шерстинок, то отправлялся на разведку. Пока он вернул только восемнадцать волосков (хотя встретил двадцать четыре). Но две шерстинки прошли обучение у даоса, научились превращаться в людей и стали честными бродячими лекарями, одна настолько продвинулась в учении, что заслужила право работать на Небе (где, в отличие от самого Сунь Укуна, вела себя прилично и не устраивала переполохов), еще две завели жен и жили тихой семейной жизнью, а одна и вовсе ушла в буддийские монахи. Превращать их обратно в шерстинки у Сунь Укуна просто не поднялась рука. Другое дело — белая обезьяна: здесь решение казалось однозначным.

— И что же ты не спрятался? — спросил Укун.

— А зачем? Свои же обезьяны, договоримся!

В этом Сунь Укун сильно сомневался. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы произнести магическое слово и вернуть обезьяну на место, когда та испуганно затараторила:  
— Подожди, подожди, не торопись! Вначале выслушай меня! Я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное! — Вид у нее теперь был совсем не такой самоуверенный, как вначале, хотя, на вкус Сунь Укуна, и недостаточно испуганный.

— Ну ладно, — разрешил он, — говори, что там у тебя?

— Посмотри на мой цвет, — сказала обезьяна и уставилась на Сунь Укуна так, будто это все меняло.

— Ты белый. И что? 

Обезьяна с досадой покачала головой, будто поражаясь тупости Сунь Укуна:  
— А вот что! Значит, меня ты выдрал из того места, которое отвечает за похоть. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

Честно говоря, Сунь Укун даже не догадывался.

— Ты думаешь, почему ты, в отличие от других оборотней, спокойно обходишься без женского общества? — продолжила обезьяна. — Потому что выдрал всю свою шерсть из паха, пока был под горой, а с ней избавился и от похоти! А это значит, что если ты вернешь меня на место, то и любовь к женщинам вернется!

В общем-то, смысл в этом был. Будучи еще простым Царем Обезьян из Пещеры Водного Занавеса, Сунь Укун любил похитить парочку девиц, чтобы поразвлечься. Но после того как он стал монахом, желание прошло. Неужели белая обезьяна была права, и дело тут было не в том, что Сунь Укун стал хорошим буддистом, а в том, что все плотские желания он отдал своим шерстинкам? И, судя по всему, большую часть — этой конкретной шерстинке. 

И, если уж на то пошло, не избавился ли он таким же образом и от всех остальных своих пороков — просто передав их своим волоскам? Неудивительно, что ему было так легко в учении! Сунь Укуну пришла в голову неожиданная мысль — уж не для того ли бреют головы монахи, чтобы избавиться вместе с волосами и от желаний? И не из-за того ли люди более добродетельны, чем обезьяны, что волосы на теле у них нет? Впрочем, о добродетельности людей можно было и поспорить.

— Ну ладно, разумное зерно в твоих словах есть, — признал он. — Но оставить все как есть я не могу! Ты же выкрал всех симпатичных девушек на сорок ли вокруг! Родители рыдают от горя, мужья страдают, да и вообще остались одни уродины — ночью по деревням ездить страшно! А уж днем и подавно! 

— Что есть, то есть, но ведь все довольны, и девушки тоже! — самодовольно произнесла белая обезьяна, но сразу спохватилась и приняла смиренный вид:  
— В общем, предлагаю сделать так. Ты меня оставляешь, а я исправляюсь. Иду в монахи... или куда там ходят, чтобы отвлечься от женщин? А на обратном пути можешь проверить — выполнил ли я свое обещание. 

Обезьяна наверняка врала, но признаться, ее слова обеспокоили Сунь Укуна. Ему вовсе не хотелось бы посреди дороги на Запад вдруг начать испытывать позывы определенного свойства. Что подумает учитель, если его старший ученик станет гоняться за женщинами? А уж что скажет Чжу Бацзе! 

— Ладно, — согласился он, чувствуя, что совершает чудовищную ошибку. — Поверю тебе на этот раз. Но учти — на обратном пути я пройду через эти места и обязательно к тебе наведаюсь!

— Да на здоровье! Меня здесь уже не будет! Я же уйду в монахи! — радостно оскалилась белая обезьяна и снова начала теребить свой член. — Это напоследок, — пояснила она, поймав негодующий взгляд Сунь Укуна. — На посошок, так сказать. Иди, иди к своему монаху! Не волнуйся, я все сделаю честь по чести!

— Ну хорошо, — кивнул Сунь Укун. — Но женщин ты отпустишь!

— Что? 

— Ты же планируешь уйти в монахи, а значит, они тебе не нужны, — пожал плечами Укун.

— Ладно, — согласилась обезьяна мрачно. — Отпущу. Будто их кто-то тут держит — сами же не уходят! 

–Тогда пошли, — сказал Сунь Укун. — Собирай своих девиц в главном зале и объявляй им, что гарем распущен. И мой тебе совет — побрейся!

Обезьяна кивнула, но глаза у нее подозрительно бегали — будто она уже планировала, как будет собирать гарем обратно.

— А вообще-то я подумал, что могу сюда заходить раз в неделю и проверять, стал ты уже монахом или нет, — добавил Сунь Укун на всякий случай. — Мне это несложно! Слетать на облаке — делов-то!

— Я понял, понял, всех отпущу на волю, прямо сейчас! — мрачно произнесла обезьяна и похромала к выходу из спальни. — Да, кстати. Я бы тебе посоветовал еще оставить в покое Третьего, Сто Двадцать Второго и Двухсотого — они тоже белые! Да и Четырнадцатый не так чтобы совсем добродетелен — любит полакомиться человечинкой. Видимо, он с морды или с живота! 

Обезьяна перевела взгляд на девушек, которые явно только что подслушивали у полога. 

— Эй, вы, собирайте всех у трона. У меня объявление!

Сунь Укун шел следом за обезьяной, не спуская с нее глаз — на случай, если та захочет выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель. А позади, впереди, да и по бокам тоже, недоуменно перешептываясь и хихикая, поднимались с ковров десятки обнаженных девиц и стайками стягивались к трону, чтобы выслушать распоряжения своего господина. У трона хозяин пещеры и Укун расстались — первый начал раздавать приказы, а второй, постоянно оглядываясь, двинулся к выходу, мечтая забыть о белой обезьяне навсегда и больше никогда о ней не думать. Правда, что-то (скорее всего — здравый смысл) подсказывало Укуну — вряд ли это получится.


End file.
